Syvian History
Syvian history by each of the Elder's veiw on how they saw it all. From what they believe to be the true history of the Syvian. (They might not all fit in but some might.) DM Syvian's Veiw I saw the Syvians as a chance to strike power to all. A chance to praise the God of Chaos Zamorak! Till the day Isurs Syvian fell in love with a white knight and told all the Syvians to follow Saradomin. It made me sick along with all the other Syvians of Zamorak. So we hatch a plan to over throw her but we failed to do so as Awj and Isurs found my weakness to another lost of my soul. As that was the day it was split into 2 as Isurs's half fled to W42 and my half stayed in W31 we war with each other to the death till the day came Isurs hid into the underworld never to be seen again slowly growing more powerful to one day try to destroy the true Syvians who still praise Zamorak the God of Chaos. Not much has been heard from her ever since along with many of her loyal followers. May this be the rise of the Syvians once again! Awj Syvian's Veiw Open for Awj Syvian's Post Shade Syvian's Veiw Open for Shade Syvian's Post Pinny Syvian's Veiw Pinny is half penguin, so he can transform into one. If you want to see him in penguin mode, PM him! Leon Syvian's Veiw I remember numerous thing about the Syvians. Some good, some bad, and some tradgic experiences aswell. Over all i didnt like Isurs, at first she fooled and tricked me into killing my own brother, but thats not all. Also well known as "Jams" or "Jamie Syvian" or something like that, he would fool me into giving him and Isurs cash and money. At first he said, "Yooo sup leon hay can i have 500k? I got hacked.". So I gave him 500k. sevreal months later he has been talking me into giving Isurs 1m and him 54m. I had it at the moment but I refused to give up my hard earned money. So i told him that in a PvP world. They all started to kill and beat me. So i ran up into the Lumbridge Bell tower in the church. I saw the angry mob wandering were I went. I turned around and saw Jams behind me. I said "WOAH!!!!!!!". So i pulled out my Granite maul, and said "Jams lets let the maul do the talking eh?". He said, "Woah dude, calm down... I dont want to kill you.", Said Jams, "Just do one simple little favor for me ok?", Jams continued. I said "What do you Want?!". He said "Just kill Myd Vains and every thiing will be ok. Then he said somthing i will never forget... He said "Do it for Isurs..." So i tried to kill my own brother with a dds. He said "Sad that you would kill your own brother for some group...". Then I backed off and said your right. Then i logged off and never logged back on. 2 years later i finally get on. About 6 Months later i asked Dark if i could join his clan. He said "Sure!". He said "I need to tell you somthing in pm.". So he gave me this Web site and now im the Elder of combat.